El dia
by Karai Hamato 10
Summary: Había llegado el día que todos habían esperado, estaban muy emocionados. Léanlo Pliss es mejor que el resumen.


**Bueno hola otra vez aquí está la historia de Donnie y April que les había prometido no nada mas a ustedes sino también a mi hermana a quien le dedico este fic.**

Había llegado el día que todos habían esperado, estaban muy emocionados.

Era la boda de Donnie y April, claro Karai e Irma estaban ayudando a April para prepararse y Leo y Rapha ayudaban a Donnie, mientras tanto Mikey y Casey recibían a los invitados.

Para la boda se fueron a una casa que tenía April en Massachusetts.

-¿Y cómo me veo? – pregunto April ansiosa

- Te vez hermosa – le contestaron Karai e Irma mientras veían como le lucia el vestido de novia.

- Gracia chica ¿Y el velo? – pregunto April en ese momento Karai se lo entrego.

- Gracias – dijo de nuevo April agarrando el velo y las flores.

-¿Y no tienes nervios? Le pregunto Leo a Donnie.

- No Leo, ¿Por qué debería de tener nervios? – contesto y pregunto Donnie ante lo que le preguntaba su hermano mayor.

- Bueno porque te vas a casar con la mujer de tus sue…- Leo no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque fue interrumpido por Rapha.

- Bueno casarse entre comillas Leo – flexionando los dedos de ambas manos.

- Bueno Raphael aunque no sea una ceremonia oficial, para todos ya vamos a estar casados – dijo Donnie algo molesto por el comentario de su hermano.

- No vallan a empezar a discutir chicos – dijo Leo viendo a sus dos hermanos.

- Tienes razón Leo – contestaron los dos.

Cuando April estaba terminando de arreglarse entro a la habitación su papa, en ese momento Karai e Irma se retiraron para que pudieran hablar solos.

-Papa – dijo April mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo.

- Te vez tan hermosa April, me recuerdas a tu mama el día que nos casamos – dijo el Sr. O`Neil mientras la agarraba de las manos.

- Gracias Papa, como quisiera que ella estuviera aquí – dijo April cambiando su expresión de cara de feliz a tristeza.

- Bueno, hoy es un día de alegría, hoy es tu día especial, además no podías pedir mejor espeso en la vida – le dijo el Sr. O`Neil.

- Tienes razón Papa hoy es un día de alegría, además tienes razón no pude a ver pedido mejor esposo – dijo April volviendo a poner su cara feliz.

Todos los invitados ya habían llegado, obvio los invitados eran solamente gente que conocía a las tortugas que aunque no pareciera era mucha.

-Casey, creo que ya llegaron todos – dijo Mikey algo exhausto de saludar y recibir a todos.

- Si ya son todos, sería bueno que les digamos a los chicos para que ya comience la ceremonia.

- Pues vamos a decirles – dijo Mikey y los dos se fueron a decirles a los chicos.

-Hijo – una voz se oyó un poco lejos de donde se encontraba Donnie en el cuarto.

- Maestro Splinter – dijo acercándose a su maestro.

- Te vez muy bien y me siento feliz por esta etapa de tu vida que vas a empezar – dijo el Maestro Splinter mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

- Gracias – dijo Donnie sonriendo.

En ese momento entro Casey diciendo que ya era el momento lo mismo le dijeron a April nada más que le fue a decir Mikey.

-Vámonos – dijo Donnie saliendo de la habitación y detrás de el salió el Maestro Splinter, Leo y Rapha.

Todos ya estaban en su lugar, el juez era un amigo de April así que sería como una boda secreta bueno solo para el mundo.

La música empezó a tocar, en ese momento el Sr. O`Neil apareció y a su lado estaba April "se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido" pensó Donnie "ahí al final del pasillo estaba a quien profundamente ama y amara toda su vida y con quien piensa compartir su vida entera "pensaba en ese momento April.

Cuando llegaron donde se encontraba Donnie, el papa de April le alzo el velo y le dio un beso en la frente, después puso la mano de April sobre la de Donnie.

En ese momento la ceremonia empezó, todos estaban muy felices ya que Donnie y April se merecían ser felices por todo lo que habían pasado durante todos estos años.

La mayoría del tiempo Mikey quería empezar a llorar pero no lo hizo porque Rapha lo voltio a ver con una mirada que decía "Si lloras te mato".

En ese momento el juez dijo - Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Se oyeron aplausos y gritos de "BRAVO" en el momento que Donnie y April se besaron, fue entonces cuando Mikey dejo caer una pequeña lagrima y Rapha se enojó un poco por lo cursi que era su hermano pero que hacia así es Mikey.

-Felicidades – dijeron Leo y Karai acercándose a los recién casados.

- Gracias – respondieron los dos estando abrazados.

Todos los felicitaron, - llego el momento de aventar el ramo de flores – le dijo Irma a April.

-O.K – contesto – 1, 2 y 3. El ramo salió volando y callo en las manos de Karai no le hizo mucha simpatía pero que hacia el destino la escogió para ser la siguiente.

Todos empezaron a marcharse los últimos en marcharse fueron Leo, Karai, Rapha, Casey, Mikey, Irma, Splinter y el Sr. O`Neil ellos se regresaron a New York ya que Donnie y April se habían casado en una casa de April a las afueras de la ciudad ellos se quedarían una semana ahí y después se regresarían a New York.

Cuando ellos se fueron Donnie y April empezaron a vivir su vida de casados.

**Ojala les haya justado hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
